Hugs
by MidnightFaye
Summary: Kleiner OS in dem Ymir die kleine Christa braucht, um sich erholen zu können. Achtung, das könnte vorhanden sein/ist vorhanden!: fluff, AU, keine Titanen


Vorwort:

Diese kleine Geschichte spielt in einer parallelen Welt, in der es keine Menschen fressenden Riesen gibt. Hoffentlich ist das kein Problem.

Die Brünette stand vor dem Spiegel in ihrem Badezimmer und betrachtete sich. Ihre müden Augen verrieten, dass die junge Frau nicht viel, oder sehr schlecht, geschlafen hatte.

Sie rieb sich die Schläfen und seufzte genervt. Seit drei Tagen plagten sie diese Kopfschmerzen und die innere Unruhe.

Nicht einmal Tee und Medikamente halfen, um dieser Qual zu entrinnen. Ymir ließ ihre Schultern hängen und machte sich fertig, ehe sie in die Küche ging und Wasser aufsetzte.

Heute würde sie Christa endlich wiedersehen. Die kleine Blonde hatte in ihrem Studium viel zu tun. Lernen, den Haushalt, ein Nebenjob...

Das Leben war nicht leicht. Die junge Frau stellte sich eine Tasse bereit und füllte diese mit etwas Zucker und einem Teebeutel. Sie hatte keinen Hunger. Sie fühlte sich nicht besonders gut, weshalb sie es lieber ließ, ehe sie sich noch übergeben müsse.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr, die an der Wand hing, verriet der großen, jungen Frau, dass es kurz vor neun war. Um zehn Uhr würde sie ihre kleine Freundin von zu Hause abholen und mit ihr gemeinsam in ein Café gehen. Vielleicht war heute noch etwas mehr drin, aber auch nur vielleicht.

Der Wasserkocher gab ein klickendes Geräusch von sich. Ymir füllte das kochende Wasser in ihre Tasse und schlurfte dann mit schweren Schritten in ihr Wohnzimmer. Auf dem gläsernen Tisch lag eine leere Schachtel von Kopfschmerztabletten und eine Zeitschrift.

Die Brünette nahm einen kleinen Schluck und stellte dann ihre Tasse ab. Müde lehnte sie sich zurück und sah an die weiße Decke.

„Nicht sterben", mahnte sie sich und legte ihren Kopf auf die Rückenlehne. Ihr Blick flog zum Fenster. Es war ein schöner Morgen, soweit sie es beurteilen konnte.

Ymir trank ihren Tee ruhig und gelassen, legte die Tasse dann in die Spüle und ging in ihr Schlafzimmer.

Sie hatte keine Probleme Kleidung zu finden, die sie anziehen konnte, wenn sie auf ein Date ging. Es war ihr relativ egal. Sie zog eine schwarze Jeans heraus und ein dunkelroten Pulli.

Fertig angezogen sah sie auf ihren Wecker. Viertel vor zehn. Eilig nahm sie ihre Schlüssel und verließ die Wohnung.

Ymir vergrub ihre Hände tief in ihren Hosentaschen und ging die Straße entlang, zu Christa's Wohnung. Sie würde zu spät kommen, aber das war bei ihr normal.

Einige Minuten später klingelte die Brünette. Die Blonde macht nach wenigen Augenblicken die Tür auf und sah zu Ymir hoch.

„Hi."

„Hi, willst du noch kurz rein kommen?", fragte die Kleine freundlich. „Ich muss mir nur noch die Haare machen."

Ymir nickte und trat ein. Wie immer war es überall ordentlich und roch angenehm. „Ich komme schon etwas zu spät und du bist noch nicht fertig?", fragte Ymir neckend und sah zu Christa, die an der Tür zum Badezimmer stehengeblieben war.

„Ich hab etwas verschlafen", gab die Blonde kleinlaut von sich und verschwand im Badezimmer. Ymir setzte sich auf das Sofa und wartete.

„Wenigstens konnte eine von uns schlafen...", murmelte sie schmunzelnd. Wenig später kam die Blonde ins Wohnzimmer und betrachtete Ymir lächelnd.

Ihr Lächeln erstarb, als sie Ymir's müde Augen sah. „Geht es dir nicht gut?", fragte Christa sofort und setzte sich neben die Größere.

Ymir winkte ab. „Können wir los?" Christa nickte langsam. Ihr Blick verriet sofort, dass sie sich Sorgen machte.

Schweigsam hatten sie den Weg zum Café zurückgelegt. Nur hin und wieder sagte eine der Beiden etwas. Und dann war es nur irgendwas Unwichtiges gewesen.

Nun saßen sie da, in dem Café. Vor ihnen die Tassen. Ymir hielt sich die Stirn und unterdrückte einen genervten Ton.

Diese Kopfschmerzen wurden einfach nicht besser. Sie fragte sich, ob das irgendein Virus war.

„Ymir? Willst du eine Kopfschmerztablette?", fragte Christa mit besorgtem Unterton. Die Brünette schüttelte ihren Kopf und winkte ab.

„Geht gleich wieder. ...Wie läuft dein Studium?"

Christa seufzte und lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück. „Das ganze wird stressig. Lernen, arbeiten und eine Wohnung ordentlich zu halten... und dann noch Zeit finden sich mit Freunden zu treffen... das ist schwer. Aber für dich halte ich mir immer Zeit bereit." Die Blonde wirkte leicht verlegen, sie spielte mit dem kleinen Löffel, der vor ihr lag.

Ymir schmunzelte leicht und nahm einen Schluck ihres Kaffees.

„Wie läuft es bei dir, Ymir?"

Die Größere blickte von ihrer Tasse auf und stellte sie wieder auf den Tisch. „Öde."

Christa wartete einige Augenblicke ab, ob noch etwas Seitens Ymir kam, aber da kam einfach nichts.

„Du bist nicht sehr gesprächig heute, hm?"

„Tut mir leid, Christa", murmelte Ymir. Christa lächelte sie warm an und legte den Löffel beiseite.

Sie streckte einen arm aus, um Ymir's Hand in ihre zu nehmen. Die Größere zog ihre Hand nicht weg und sah zu der Kleineren.

„Nicht, dass du jemals richtig gesprächig warst, Ymir. Aber man merkt, dass es dir nicht gut geht. Ist etwas passiert?"

Ymir sah in die blauen Augen ihres Gegenübers. Diese Wärme, die sie ausstrahlten, faszinierte Ymir immer wieder. „Einfach nur Kopfschmerzen. Und schlafen kann ich seit einigen Tagen auch nicht. Geht bald wieder."

Die Blonde sah nicht sehr zufrieden mit dem letzten Satz aus. Christa legte das Geld für die Rechnung auf den Tisch und stand auf. Die Hand der Größeren ließ sie nicht los.

„Komm mit", sagte sie und zog Ymir mit zur Tür. Verwundert über diese Aktion von Christa trottete Ymir neben ihr her.

„Was hast du?", fragte die Brünette die Kleinere, die zielstrebig die Straße entlang ging. Sie blickte über ihre Schulter und lächelte.

„Wir machen uns heute einen gemütlichen Tag."

„Aber musst du nicht für dein Studium lernen?"

„Du bist mir wichtiger, Ymir. Morgen ist auch noch ein Tag."

„Und wo willst du nun hin?"

Christa deutete auf den Park, der auf der anderen Straßenseite war. „Dahin."

Im Park war es ruhig. Perfekt für die beiden jungen Frauen, um etwas runter zu kommen.

Christa führte die Größere auf eine Wiese, um etwas abseits des Weges zu sein.

„Leg dich hin, vielleicht gehen durch die frische Luft deine Kopfschmerzen weg.", sagte Christa, während sie sich in das Gras setzte.

Ymir nickte nur und legte sich neben sie. Sie blickte zu der Blonden hoch, die immer noch lächelte.

„Meinst du wirklich, dass das hilft?", fragte Ymir brummig.

Christa nickte. Sie legte eine Hand auf Ymir's Stirn. „Jetzt mach deine Augen zu und versuch dich zu entspannen", sagte sie ruhig.

Ymir schloss ihre Augen. Das Geräusch der rasselnden Blätter, von den Bäumen in ihrer Nähe, fiel ihr jetzt erst auf.

Minuten verstrichen, aber Ymir konnte einfach nicht schlafen. Sie war kurz davor, ihre Augen zu öffnen und Christa zu sagen, dass das alles nichts brachte.

Wie gesagt: kurz davor.

Die Kleinere zog die Größere etwas an sich und umarmte sie. Einfach so. Ohne Worte. Ganz plötzlich.

Ymir's Herz setzte im ersten Augenblick aus. Schnell fing sie sich wieder und ließ sich nichts anmerken.

Die Brünette fühlte sich einfach nur noch gut, wie sie in den Armen der Blonden lag. Jetzt könnte um sie herum die Welt untergehen, ihr wäre es egal gewesen.

Endlich machte sich die aufgestaute Müdigkeit bemerkbar. Nein, jetzt konnte sie doch nicht einfach einschlafen, wo sie doch Christa umarmte! Doch nicht jetzt...!

Egal, wie sehr sich Ymir anstrengte, die Erschöpfung übermannte sie und schickte sie in den Schlaf.

Er war traumlos gewesen, aber besser als überhaupt nicht. Dafür erholsam.

Es kam Ymir vor, wie nur wenige Minuten, aber die Sonne war bereits am untergehen.

Irritiert setzte sie sich auf.

„Kurz nach achtzehn Uhr, Ymir. Falls du das wissen willst", kam es neben ihr.

Die Größere drehte sich zu der Blonden und sah sie einfach nur an.

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte Christa.

Ymir's Kopfschmerzen waren endlich weg. Sie fühlte sich, wie schon länger nicht mehr.

„Gut."

Christa lächelte und wollte aufstehen, aber die Größere zog sie wieder hinunter und umklammerte sie.

„Deine Umarmung", fing Ymir an. „War besser als Medizin."

Die Blonde errötete und drehte sich zu der Größeren. Sie grinste immer noch, nur noch etwas fröhlicher.

„Dann will ich dich mal weiter umarmen, damit es dir noch besser geht." Sie schlang die Arme um den Hals der Größeren und drückte sich an sie.

Wortlos grinste Ymir und erwiderte die Umarmung.

Ja, Umarmungen sind manchmal einfach nötig. Selbst für eine Ymir.


End file.
